


Broadly Speaking

by aestivali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Preparation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Khadgar is eager for more.





	Broadly Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"This time, I want to try and fit you inside me," says Khadgar, as he slicks up Durotan's cock. His human hands are dwarfed by the thick member, its veins prominent as it stands to attention.

"But you are so small," says Durotan, gazing at him in concern.

"And you're enormous," adds Khadgar, his wide brown eyes gleaming dangerously. "That's the point."

Durotan's harsh brows knit as Khadgar pulls back and begins to finger himself open.

"I fear I would hurt you, little one."

Khadgar slips another finger inside himself, and shudders at the burn. "That's what I'm counting on."


End file.
